


Freezing

by Beronica_love



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this in like 20 minutes at school but it's cute I swear, my gay babbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beronica_love/pseuds/Beronica_love
Summary: Cheryl has some stupid cheer retreat in the mountains and it's cold af.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Plz love me let me be your problematic fav I tried my best

"Damn Cheryl Blossom. Damn her and her stupid team building retreat." Veronica huffed trailing behind Betty a little bit. It was cold and damp and cold, and wet, and did I mention it was cold? For whatever reason Cheryl thought the cheer squad needed a bonding weekend in the mountains surrounding Riverdale. Veronica wanted so badly to back out of it but Betty and her stupid amazing green eyes and bright smile managed to persuade her. Betty loved hiking, it was her way to escape the stress of the world.   
"Come on Ronnie we are already trailing behind!" Betty grinned ignoring the smaller girl, Veronica had taken an awfully long time to get out of the bus, clinging onto the last part of cellular service she'd have for the weekend.   
They now had to catch up to the rest of the cheer team. Veronica let out a long groan as she trudged on, speeding up a little to walk next to Betty.   
"Bettyyyyy it's cold." Veronica pouted her lower lip and glanced at Betty with those giant puppy dog eyes. Betty tried to hide her smile, but with no success.   
"It is the middle of winter, sweetie. I'm sure we are almost there." Betty shot her a cheesy grin.   
They walked in silence for a few more minutes. The only sound was the soft pat of the dirt whenever their feet hit the dirt.   
"My hands are cold." Veronica said bluntly with a smirk on her face. Betty quickly caught onto what Veronica was getting at.   
"Now that you mention it mine are too." Betty stopped gripping her backpack strap and moved her hand down the where Veronica's was, she laced their fingers together and sighed contently.   
"My lips are kind of cold too..." Veronica glanced up and cocked an eyebrow. Betty blushed as she leaned over and placed a quick peck to Veronica's lips. She rolled her eyes and smiled.   
"Oh come on Barbie you can do better than that," She grinned, stopping in her tracks. Betty turned around to face the girl. She raised an eyebrow and frowned. "The longer we can avoid Cheryl this weekend the better, come on." The taller girl couldn't help but smile.   
"Fine, we can take a short break to, um, warm ourselves up." Betty turned a crimson red at the last few words of her sentence. Veronica smirked and stepped forward, pulling Betty down into a gentle kiss. 

Later that night the temperature had dropped again to freezing. Cheryl was going to argue with Betty and Veronica about their late arrival but saw the smeared lipgloss on both of their faces and decided to drop it and just snapped at them to set up their tent.   
Veronica couldn't sleep. The freezing cold was biting at her nose and ears and she was shivering beyond belief. She was shivering to much her body was getting sore.   
Betty opened her eyes and saw the sight of Veronica tossing and turning and chattering her teeth, she felt horrible, she remembered Veronica probably has never done this whole camping thing before. So she climbed out of her sleeping bag and moved over to where Veronica was lying.   
"Move over a little bit." She whispered. Veronica looked up at Betty and slowly moved over in her sleeping bag. Betty climbed in and pulled Veronica into a hug. Instantly the shivering stopped.   
"How are you so warm?" Veronica asked nuzzling her face into Betty's neck. Instead of answering Betty just smiled and kissed the top of Veronica's head. "I am in love you Betty Cooper." Betty's heart skipped a beat. Sure they always said they loved each other, they were best friends. But being in love was different.  
"I'm in love with you too, Veronica Lodge."


End file.
